


在录音室加班

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 公交车到站，颤抖着吐出一堆魂不守舍的青年人，大家脸上的表情却都如同刚才在车上经历过的黄昏。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 13





	在录音室加班

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/林欲芳瞎写的

李知勋才走到一半就收到崔胜澈发来的短信：

——WOOZI老师，我已经到了，但是我看了下时间好像来得太早了，录音室里还有人，我在楼下等你一会儿吧^^

他抬头看看公交车窗外还剩一圈撕边的夕阳，暗自想下一次见面的时候崔胜澈应该就会懂得他的工作作息，然后低头看表，现在才五点半不到，距离自己和对方的约定时间还有半个小时有余。

他只好回复：

——好的，你找楼下的咖啡厅休息一下吧，我这边还堵在路上。

李知勋的工作时间是晚上六点到早上六点，经纪公司的录音室资源很紧张，他现在没有名气和拿得出手的个人作品，只能在晚上使用录音室。

从住的地方到公司横跨半个城市，坐车还要经过一座跨江大桥。下班晚高峰，铁皮盒子里下班的人肩膀挤着肩膀，李知勋坐在下车门前面的单人座位上，看着大部分站在车厢里拉着吊环的人如同一个个蔫了的气球渐渐开始变形。

昏昏沉沉已经走了半路，公交车里的空气流通不好，李知勋甩动因此犯晕的脑袋，起身走到车后门处企图通过到站时短暂的车辆停顿空隙呼吸一点车外的新鲜空气，他靠着一边没有人握住的扶手杆，突然想要吸一支烟。

总有人从后面走上来拍拍他的肩膀，下车前示意李知勋给他留出一个空位，也是陌生人之间短暂的交汇。

终于快到站，李知勋看着面前熟悉的景色，他每天都坐这趟车，连路边摊夫妇有几个孩子这样的事情都记得很清楚。他给崔胜澈发了一个我快到了的消息，然后心不在焉地等着到站，同时拒绝身后拍自己肩膀的乘客：“等会我也下车。”

公交车到站，颤抖着吐出一堆魂不守舍的青年人，大家脸上的表情却都如同刚才在车上经历过的黄昏，尽然天已经黑了，借着路灯的光芒还是能看见他们脸上残留的一点夕阳。

李知勋看到崔胜澈在站台不远处的地方等他，手里握着两个星巴克的杯子，见他走近了就兴奋地挥手：“WOOZI老师！在这边！”

他也勉强地在脸上挤出一个和对方脸上表情相配的笑容，尽管他知道肯定十分勉强：“你好，我是李知勋。”

“老师一路坐车过来很辛苦吧！我买了冰美式和拿铁，你喜欢哪个？”崔胜澈在李知勋回答了随便之后把冰拿铁递给他，两个人没有过多寒暄就往公司的大楼里走。

李知勋是个名不见经传的歌手，兼制作人，和今天约见他的崔胜澈不一样，两个人的身份地位相差许多，但是约定在这里见面，却是李知勋的要求崔胜澈的请求。

初冬的时候就听公司的人说有比较出名的地下rapper要约自己出歌，李知勋没有想到会是崔胜澈。他在网络上看过这个人很多的新闻，如今说唱的受众和以前不一样，也有很多女性粉丝，得益于这样的红利崔胜澈在这两年迅速地火起来，加上连续两年拿了好几个battle的冠军，实力也获得了认可，风头正茂。

权顺荣告诉他终于约到崔胜澈档期的时候李知勋正在录音室里吃晚饭，还没来得及夹进碗里的泡面直接掉回去，红色的泡面汤点子溅在运动裤上，“你说啥？”他险些连手里的米饭都惊掉，“你说，约的谁？”

嘶啦……嘶啦……写着废弃歌词的A4纸在权顺荣手里变成细小的碎片，像从他手里往垃圾桶中下了一场雪，薄薄一层安静地盖在桶底。“崔胜澈啊，就那个S.COUPS，你不是前两天还说过和他合作就好了。”

“对啊！”李知勋放下了手里的碗，“所以为什么我说谁就来谁了啊！这……他这佛进我这庙，这也太大了吧！”

“不是挺好的，反正你也如愿了不是，老天爷给的成全，”权顺荣把李知勋带来所有的废稿都撕得粉碎，漫不经心地在乱成一团的桌子上翻找到李知勋压在一堆零食和速溶饮料下面的手机，密码他知道，解锁之后在通讯录里面存了崔胜澈的号码，“欸我把号码给你啦，人家给得可是私人号码，你就算不主动到时候也记得和人家好好沟通下。哟，这就来了……”

以示清白权顺荣赶紧把锁了屏的手机赶紧扔到李知勋怀里。“你可看看人家说的什么，”权顺荣说完拎着包脚底抹油跑了，剩下李知勋嘀咕着划拉手机：“我倒要看看这是个是什么局。”

这是什么局，日本麻将里有个役种叫四暗刻单骑，李知勋一手好牌，现在单钓等那张八万。

崔胜澈的短信一上来就直截了当说明了来意约他见面。

李知勋伸手一摸牌面，得嘞，胡了。

这便是崔胜澈在晚上七点和李知勋坐在一起焦头烂额写歌词的原因，他没有想到只是和对方在短信里沟通了几句，李知勋就掏出了他想要的歌。

确定找李知勋写新单曲之前崔胜澈找李硕珉沟通过，年龄比自己小却心思更加缜密的弟弟皱着眉头翻看李知勋的资料：“哥，这完全是新人啊，风险很大诶……”

崔胜澈认可李知勋，硬着嘴巴说自己偏要试试他。

这试不试的，风险是大，只不多全都担到自己头上了。

李知勋说昨天连夜弄好，好没来得及录demo，就现场唱给他听。崔胜澈觉得很满意，说自己要歌，就被李知勋拿了纸笔摁在桌子前写词。

“请把渴望身体的欲望和纯情的心理用rap词写出来，两段verse。”

崔胜澈委屈巴巴地拔了笔盖，一边在心里抱怨一边用中性笔在纸上画画，一横一竖，写了几个单字就不再有进展。

他偷偷抬眼看自己面前这位抱着手臂的作文老师，李知勋显然也在看他，精明的眼神捕捉到崔胜澈的动作：“怎么了？写不出来吗？”

崔胜澈心里回答：这就训我……到现在还没来得及仔细看看你的脸呢，就刚刚在眼里闪过几个残影，鼻子嘴巴都没来得及好好看过。嘴上却不言语，像是突然有人干杯的酒桌，客气过后一下变得沉默。

他写了两行歌词，在每个夜晚你的香味让我魂牵梦萦，想要把你圈在怀里一辈子都成为我的星星。

什么烂词儿。

崔胜澈趁李知勋出去买东西的时候把笔扔到桌子上，苍白的一张纸被胡乱揉成不规则的圆形纸团，他懊恼地摘下帽子捋了捋额前的头发，这个李知勋怎么叫自己心神不宁的。

正皱着眉头的时候李知勋从外面进来了，把瓶壁上刚结满水珠的可乐易拉罐放在他手边：“没有灵感的话，要不要先把副歌录了？”

崔胜澈就等着这一句呢，听完立马睁着水盈盈的双眼：“啊？可以吗？！”

全听你的啊。李知勋说着就把另一张准备好的打印纸放到崔胜澈面前：“我给你过一下歌词。”

崔胜澈看着密密麻麻的副歌歌词，拿可乐的手微微颤抖：“啊？不是你feat吗？”

李知勋总是游刃有余的语气也停顿了，他用好听的声音在崔胜澈耳边，准确来说是他的身后嘀咕着：“停一停，停一停……我feat？不是你要歌你发单曲吗？”

当然他收到回答的来源讲得很理所当然：“不是么？你唱歌很好诶。”

所以第一次找自己买歌的有名音乐人，居然就让自己feat了？

李知勋弄不清楚这其中发生了什么，整件事的参与者应该只有四个人，他，崔胜澈，权顺荣，和那个他在权顺荣打探对方情报时看见一眼照片的李硕珉。

现在这件事情发生的可能性只有两种：一、权顺荣被李硕珉潜了；二、权顺荣被崔胜澈潜了。

但是哪一种可能性在现在看来都不大。

那么李知勋要面临的现实是：难道我要被潜了？

紧接着冒出这样想法的他就陷入了沉默，看着自己面前明朗的崔胜澈，他暗自想：如果对象是崔胜澈的话，这真的叫被潜吗？

李知勋这两年过得不怎么顺利，众所周知的不怎么顺利，连公司的清洁大妈见到他也要用眼神挤兑两句，毕竟他卖不出去歌的基础工资就比大妈高一千块。

连权顺荣这样一个手里握着几个不景气艺人的经纪人，他也是名气最差活儿最少的那个。

李知勋作为制作人，是从地下转地上的。他大学毕业前几年帮地下说唱歌手写beat，代写，有个不怎么光彩但是听起来很酷的名称叫枪手。

打了两年攒了一点钱，李知勋意识到自己不能够再这样下去，人总是要在重复循环的悲剧中寻找出路与改变。所幸从前的高中老同学在音乐公司做经纪人，就抱着中了就是赚了的心态投了简历，没想到真的进了。

这个高中老同学就是权顺荣，他们俩的关系，比起经纪人艺人来更像是合伙人，权顺荣帮他找点活儿做，大多数时候是给一些没有名气的组合或者艺人写非主打，而他则在不怎么忙的时候陪着权顺荣一起跑行程。

日子比之前好过些，虽然赚得少但也不是有一顿没一顿的生活了，才三年不到李知勋似乎就完全告别了之前地下的生活。

他很快就忘记了自己曾经写过的那些beat，合作过的那些歌手，毕竟大部分人也和他一样，没过多久就消失在时间里了。

这才是他听到崔胜澈名字的时候感到诧异的原因，不过崔胜澈应该没有办法找到当年经手了好多人才拿到的那首beat的作者WZUNI，他也不必知道那个给他写了第一首大爆曲的人是自己，毕竟他当年抱着玩玩的心态半个下午就写了出来还叫人买断了版权，这歌爆不爆，都是崔胜澈的本事。

他很快录完了自己的部分，崔胜澈在外面的操作间熟悉自己的歌词，好像还因为刚才的互相误会有点尴尬，他到最后也还是害怕李知勋不想给自己feat，这等到对方开始录音才安下心看自己的歌词，李知勋副歌的词儿寥寥几句，却写的很露骨，一句叠一句地重复。

第一段的录制很顺利，崔胜澈唱完要跑出来拿水杯，回到话筒前的时候李知勋正在低头喝可乐，嘴巴咬着插在易拉罐里面的吸管，崔胜澈有些出神地盯着看了几眼，李知勋似乎也在想些什么似的没有抬头，直到崔胜澈在话筒里清了清嗓子他才回过神来。

“啊……抱歉刚刚在想一些事，那就把上衣缓缓褪下……”

崔胜澈愣了一会儿，然后在录音间里当着李知勋的面，解开了棉麻质地的衬衣，露出了光裸的胸膛。

“胜澈……哥……？”李知勋脸上的表情更加不解，“我是说，第二段的歌词……”

崔胜澈这才注意到打印纸上第二段副歌和第一段微小的差别，手忙脚乱地想要把衣服穿好，扣纽扣的手指却不如脱的灵活。

“哥，我说，”李知勋的声音通过耳机传过来，低沉又好听的，“哥脑子里在想这样的事情么？”

崔胜澈喜欢他声音里夹杂的一点点沉着冷静，刚才在录音过程中就有一些兴奋，再加上本来自己就处于被动的地位（他是指被指导录音这件事），一被问就老老实实地停了手上的动作：“呃……可以说是，可以说是……吗？”

“哥想说什么就说什么啊，这是哥的事。”李知勋毫不收敛自己盯着崔胜澈的目光，仔细地扫描一圈他裸露出来的身体部位，说完又紧接着提问：“哥，已经兴奋了吗？”

崔胜澈红着脸闭上了眼睛，默许李知勋的说法的同时没有继续再尝试拢上自己的衣服。看了一会儿崔胜澈的呼吸声渐渐急了，因为李知勋不说话就只是隔着玻璃看他，他只好又急迫地追加：“那个……因为歌词的内容很露骨才……”

“哥不用给我解释。”

“不是的！而且，而且……我还很喜欢你的声音……你，你不是问我为什么找你吗？因为我一直有在网上听你的原创……还有！还有，我觉得你……”

“没想到连赢了几场dissbattle，大家都在传私底下性格不好的S.COUPS哥，竟然私底下是这个样子……”

“我！我本来就是这个样子！人又不是只有一种性格，你，你刚刚不也很温顺吗？明明不是现在这个样子……”

“那你想要吗？”

“啊？”

“我是说，S.COUPS哥，你现在想要做吗？”

“啊？嗯……”

“那就按照歌词写的把上衣脱了吧。”

崔胜澈耳朵里听着李知勋的要求把上衣完全敞开了，这下不好意思直视了，只能低垂着眼睛看录音间的地板，裤裆处已经鼓起来一包，本来想着李知勋或许看不到想要自己先伸手揉揉，却没发现已经被看穿。

“下面也硬了吧，自己伸手摸一摸吧……”

“唔！”崔胜澈找不到回答的话，咬着嘴唇在心里埋怨自己不认真看歌词，看清楚李知勋的脸，听到对方的声音就开始浮想联翩些别的，不然也不会把歌词看错。现在被玩弄于鼓掌之中，说到底还是搬起石头砸自己的脚。

他拉开裤子拉链把性器掏出来暴露在空气中，握在手中轻微地刺激了两下就完全硬了，李知勋看着他的样子还在客观评价他的性器：“啊，原来耻毛也剃得干净吗？看起来哥比想象里还要浪一点。”

崔胜澈脸红了，心想这崽子真的是机灵，一点小细节也不放过，他本来就喜欢男人，又自己领了零号，剃个阴毛是个多大点事儿啊，到此就放下了羞耻心直接了当地回答：“没错，而且现在也已经很兴奋了，我可以撸了吗？”

“哥要看着我的脸吗？”

“等等，等等！你不要这么积极，会让我觉得，呃……很奇怪……”

即使在拒绝崔胜澈还是在缓缓动起手的同时抬头看了李知勋的脸，游刃有余地盯着自己。他忍不住叫了两声，下身的性器也被挤出来一些前液。

他有点痴迷地看着对方，现在这样再也差不到哪里去干脆直白地用目光扫描李知勋的五官。耳朵里对方在问他的感受，他干脆直白地讲给李知勋听。

他面对性欲足够坦诚和直白，刚才第一眼也觉得李知勋这人有点意思，你情我愿的事情他有什么抱歉的，干脆加大手上的幅度故意撸给李知勋看，给对方展示起自己隐秘的那一面。

“龟头涨起来也还是浅浅的红色啊……”

“嗯……唔……对，知勋老师喜欢吗？再看看，再看看我，呜……”

“很喜欢，我们S.COUPS的身体很漂亮。”

“那，那知勋多看一看，下次给……下次也给知勋玩。”

“那不许说话不算话。”

“废他妈的话，我怎么可能骗人，我肯定说到做到。知勋喜欢吗？说给我听，说给我听……”

“喜欢，有机会我一定会把你玩到高潮，让你什么话都说不出，只能哭着求我，求我再给你更多。”

“呜……唔嗯，老师，老师！快要高潮了，快要高潮了。”

“我们S.COUPS真是不敬业呢，明明是来录音的，怎么先在录音间里叫起来了。”

“还，还不是因为你！老师……呜呜……知勋老师……”

高潮的时候崔胜澈觉得自己像一盘被快速倒带的磁盘，脑海里所有的声音回忆快速地闪回，最后又回到最开始的那一句，是李知勋在喊他：

“胜澈哥，胜澈哥……好了么？”

崔胜澈点点头，他射到了手心里，有几滴沾在录音室的地板上，这让他觉得有点抱歉。还没来得及讲话就看见后面李知勋凑上来扶住他有些颤抖脱力的身体，顺势就吻住他微张开的嘴唇。

他不知道李知勋开了录音，不然也不会和对方吻得如此动情，两个人唇齿交缠间发出令人脸红心跳的水声，亲到气喘吁吁他还含糊地求饶了两声，夹杂着绵长的呻吟。

“这算什么？”崔胜澈问和他同样面色潮红的李知勋。

“算……算潜规则吧……”李知勋想了想然后说，“这首歌我免费给你。”

其实崔胜澈不缺这个钱，更何况开出来的价格很低，但整件事也是他主动找的李知勋，自然是要听李知勋的，其实他期待着一个更理想的答案，但是此时此刻也只好转过去通红的脸去看其他地方：“好……好吧，那就听你的。”

后来的写主歌和剩余的录音过程很顺利，因为专心于工作所以两个人之间的尴尬也消解了一大半，凌晨结束的时候崔胜澈叫了车自己回家，而李知勋还在工作室里对着电脑忙碌。

到了家他发短信给李知勋，身体延迟地回忆刚才刺激的经历，心情还有些微妙，打打删删了半天剩下一句：我已经到家了，期待老师完成的曲子^^，不知道对方那时正忙着把一小段接吻的声音混进曲子里。

李知勋没回，第二天一早崔胜澈睡得正香却被一通电话吵醒了。

“喂？是我。”电话那头是李知勋的声音。

“啊……WOOZI老师，请问……”

“你有时间能来一趟我们公司的录音室吗？或者……现在已经快到早上的话，一会儿你能来趟我家吗？有些急事……”

崔胜澈还朦胧着，来不及发问就听见李知勋说：“昨天晚上，昨天晚上的……事，不小心被我放在录音室的相机录下来了，呃……所以你能来一趟吗？我当着你的面删掉。”

崔胜澈愁眉苦脸地挂了电话，紧接着立马拨给李硕珉。

“喂，哥，什么事儿啊？”

“硕珉啊，你听我说，那个……”

“我可能被录了。”


End file.
